


Water

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: Tumblr prompts and ficlets [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts





	Water

Garak was beginning to regret allowing Parmak to accompany him on his latest diplomatic visit to Earth. It was fine while they were in Paris, enjoyable, even. Garak attended meetings by day, and Parmak joined him for diplomatic dinners in the evening. Nights were their own.

But now they were having this ridiculous vacation. Parmak insisted on creating a tour of the freshwater bodies of Earth, with a special emphasis on waterfalls. As they stood at the last one on their tour, on the northern continent of the Western Hemisphere, Garak struggled to arrange his face in a sufficiently awestruck impression. But really, when you’ve seen one rush of water over rock, why continue flying around a planet seeing more? Iguazu, Salto del Angel, and Tokaleya Tonga: Mosi-oa-Tunya had been quite enough. (Garak had drawn a reprimand from Parmak when he referred to the latter as Victoria Falls.)

But here they were, another river falling over rocks, Parmak clutching his hands in rapt wonder. Garak at last spoke, “Paris for dinner?”

“I was hoping we might stay here longer. We could get a picnic meal; I would like to explore the lake to the east of the falls.” Garak failed to stop the look of irritation that came over his features. “Elim, really. For every evening I allowed you to put me in extravagant outfits and subject me to excruciatingly dull company you could at least make some effort to enjoy our last few nights of vacation.”

Garak was chastened and squeezed Kelas’s arm, linked through his own. “Of course, my love. Forgive me.”

That evening they found themselves at the top of a bluff overlooking shining sky-blue water, carrying food and drinks and towels. “There’s a path down to the beach this way,” Kelas called, forging ahead. Garak followed, making every effort to prioritize Kelas’s pleasure, and—Gods was that a snake that crossed their path?! There was far too much vegetation in this region, and far too many places for creatures to hide.

They reached the narrow pebble beach. Garak took Kelas’s hand. It really was quite beautiful.

“This is all fresh water, Elim. Imagine that.”

He hardly could. The lake disappeared into the horizon. Garak smiled, then turned to set up their picnic. When he turned back, Kelas was completely naked, balancing on the rocks in his bare feet. “Let’s go, Elim!” He ran into the water and dove, swam out in strong strokes.

Garak knew how to swim, of course he did. One never knew what skills would be necessary to complete a mission so best to learn as many as possible. But he had never reveled in water the way Kelas was now.

“C’mon!” Parmak’s voice carrying across the water pulled him from his reverie. How had he gotten out so far so fast? Foolish old man. Garak removed his clothing reluctantly and stepped out into the water. Good lord it was cold. “You’ll get used to it!” Kelas yelled, reading his mind.

“You owe me, Parmak!”

“Come collect your dues then!”

No way out but through. He took a deep breath, dove under the water and undulated his way out to Kelas, disturbing the surface as little as possible, as he’d been taught. The fresh water did not sting his eyes as he approached his target, grabbed his foot and yanked him under.

They wrestled as they surfaced, sputtering and laughing.

“I’ll get you for that, Elim.”

“Just try.”

Kelas put his hands on his shoulders and Elim closed his eyes and mouth preparing to be pushed under. Instead he felt Kelas’s mouth cover his own. They kissed leisurely, treading water, running their hands over each other. At last they pulled apart, and Garak spoke, “I think we’ll have to continue this on shore.”

“That will be fine. But let’s swim awhile longer. We don’t get to play like this often.”

So they swam and played for hours, like the children they never were, until the setting sun turned the lake gold and pink and they returned to shore for other pleasures.


End file.
